Crossbred 20
by Jemma Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: This is the story of Bella's little sis! ADOPTED from: Katniss345


'Life sucks then you die.' I wish I was that lucky. My life is a whole lot worse, yet I'm still alive. My name's Catie Black. I live with my 'daddy' Charlie Swan. Chief of Police to Forks, WA. I used to live with my mother (Ariana Black) down in Florida. I would visit my dad for two months during the summer. Every time, he beat me so severly, I would end up in the hospital with lacerations to my arms, legs and face.

When ever I went home mom would always ask me, "Why do you always get so many scars?"

I would reply, "Damn rose bushes."

One good thing that came out of it, I got to meet my half-sister Bella Cullen and her husbands family. I was welcomed with opened arms. I was a little skittish around the guys at first, but slowy was okay being around them.

But my life just got a whole lot worse. I had to go and live with my 'dad' so my mom could go live with her new husband.

"Are you shure everything's okay?"

"Yes Alice. I'm sure."

"Ok. Call me if anything goes wrong."

"Always do. Besides you will know if he decides to do anything."

"Yeah I know. Bye."

"Bye. Tell Carlisle and Esme I said hi."

After I hung up, I went to my mirror I kept in my closet, to assess the damage that was dolled out 3 days before. Half of my face was bruised up. Both of my lips were split open, my nose had a metal plate bracing it. (That's what I get for trying to fight back.) My neck was okay for now. My arms were like my face. My left leg was in a boot. What a great way to spend Christmas break. (Not.)

"Catie I'm home!"

"Coming dad!"

I hope he didn't bring anyone home. Last time he did, I ended up missing a week of school. I reached the living room only to find my wish failed. He brought Jack. Damn it! Luckily they couldn't see me. I took out my phone and sent Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme a text,

_Help! Charlie brought some one home!_

"Hi dad. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Same old same old. Your's?"

"I cleaned the toilet, washed your bed sheets, and cleaned every nook n' crany of the house."

"Good. Hey, is it okay if Jack stays for dinner?"

"Sure. Jack what would you like to have? We have roast beef, chicken alfredo, or turkey stirfry."

"Well, I'd like to have roast beef if you don't mind. And some Vitamin R too."

"Sure. Dad?"

"The alfredo please. Instead of chicken, use any left over turkey."

"Alright. I'll get your drinks."

I went into the kitchen when my phone buzzed.

_Who did he bring over?_-A

_He brought Jack. But Charlie's so freakin' cluless!_-Ca

_That Jack is a vampire? _-A

_Yes! Now I have fix dinner for both of them. Come and help!_-Ca

_Be over in a few. I'll come through your window._-A

_Thank you! Tell Esme and Rosalie about the problem. And Bella too!_-Ca

I put my phone away and pulled out the ingridients. I pulled out the turkey when I felt two ice cold hands on my shoulders. I turned to see that Jack was behind me.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes there is. How would you like to spend a week with me in Olympia?"

"I wouldn't mind. What about my dad?"

"He said it was okay. Be sure to be ready at 7p.m. on Sunday."

"Sure."

He winked at me before he went back to the living room. I turned back to alfredo's I was preparing with my hands shaking. A few minutes later, with the roast beef and turkey cooking, I heard my window opened.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank god! Did you hear what Jack just asked me?"

She didn't answer me. She looked at me with worry. With her help, the meal only took 50 minutes to cook. I placed the silver ware on the table. I placed the food on the table second, and the drinks last. I went and stood in the living room.

"Dinner is ready. If you'll just follow me."

"Smells good Catie." Dad said.

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you Catie."

"Your welcome Jack."

**1 Week Later**

Thank god I'm back! I do not want to do that ever again! I pulled out my cell phone and called Rosalie,

"_Hello?_"

"Rosalie? I'm home. Do think that you could come and get me? I don't want to be alone."

"_Sure._"

After I finished my call to Rosalie, I limped up to my room so I could get a few things. I change from my ratty sweats into a red Alice & Olivia pleated v-neck halter top with a black leather mini skirt. My shoes were eight inch white knee-high boots. I looked at my self in the mirror and sreamed. My whole face was bruised up, my left cheek had a cut across it. My arms were worse. Both of 'em were in casts. My legs were actually best looking.

"Catie? Are you okay?"

"Gah! Rosie! Don't do that! And no. I'm not okay. Look what Jack did to me! I'm all ugly!"

I gestured to my body. Her eyes grew in size as she looked at me. Her lips curled into a grimace. Her eyes narrowed, and a ferral growl rumbled through her chest.

"You know, once Bella sees this, she's going to have a cow."

"Yeah I know."

"Exact-"

Her phone buzzed.

"What do you want Alice?"

"..."

"Why?"

"..."

"WHAT?!"

"..."

"Yeah. Bye."

"What was that about?"

Rosalie was gripping her phone so hard, there were pieces of it falling from her hand. What ever Alice had to say seriously pissed her off.

"Some one tipped off your father that there was a suspicious looking car infront of his house. He's going to be home in twenty minutes. We have to hurry."

"Ok."

I wrote a note saying were I was going, and who I was going to be with. I tapped it to the front of the fridge and dashed out the door with Rosalie infront. Just as we rounded the corner on the other end of the street, I saw the cruiser pull into the drive way.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Calm down. He's not gonna freak out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Who did you say you were going to be with?"

"Um...You."

"And?"

"Emmett."

"Then he won't freak out."

"I hope not."

Charlie would be insane to go up against Emmett. Several things went through my mind on the way to Rosalie's house. Halfway there I asked her,

"Rosalie? Is Carlisle home? Or is he at the hospital?"

"He's at the hospital. Do you want him to look at you?"

"Yeah."

She flipped a u-y and headed towards the hospital. We were halfway there when my phone vibrated.

"What?" I answered.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Charlie yelled into the phone.

What I said next had enough effect that Rosalie _swerved_ on the road.

"Go fuck your self Charlie. I'm not letting you control my life anymore. I should've told mom where I actually got cuts on my arms when I was a kid. You are nothing but a worthless excuse for a I'm saying this one last time - stay the fuck out of my life. Go jump off a fucking cliff. Go to hell you piece of shit."

I snapped my phone shut. My hand and arms were starting to shake really bad. Rosalie must've seen this because she sped up, reaching a speed of 100mph. Alice must've foresaw something because Carlisle was waiting outside by his car in the parking-lot with some Native-American kids next to him.

As soon as Rosalie stopped the car, I was pulled out of the car before you could say, 'Shut the fuck up.'

"Rosalie. What's going on?"

"I don't know. We were half here when _he_ called. Catie answered her phone, and _he_ yelled at her. She said some stuff - not going to say what - that took **me** by surprise. She started shaking really badly after she finished talking. I knew Alice would've seen what happened to her so I sped up to get here quickly." Rosalie said at vampire speed. (**AN: Catie can tell what any vampire says because she has spent so much time over at the Cullens' house that her hearing has increased.**)

My shaking increased by two-fold.

"We need to get her into the forest unless any would like to explain why there's a horse-sized wolf in the hospital parking lot." One of the Native Americans said.

Everybody followed Rosalie as she carried me into the forrest. Just as we were far enough from people, Rosalie quickly put me down because I was 'exploding' out of my skin.

"Wow. So these part of the legends are true." Carlisle murmured.

I tried getting up from position, but fell down due to my dizzieness. What the hell is happening to me?

_I can explain_-Sam.

_Who are you?_

_My name is Sam Uley. You just went throught your first transformation._-Sam

_What do you mean 'first transformation'_

Sam told me about his tribe's legends and its 'protecters'.

_So I'm a werewolf? Who would've thought. Is it just you and me or is there any body else?_

_I'm Jared._

_I'm Jacob._

_I'm Leah._

_I'm Seth._

_I'm Paul._

_I'm Brady._

_I'm Collin._

_I'm Embry._

_I'm Sky._

_Hi. My name's Catie._

_What's your last name Catie?-Jared_

_Black.-Me_

All the wolves and Edward gasped.

_What?-Me_

_Who is your mother?-Jacob_

_Chelsie. Why?-Me_

_Catie, did your mom ever have a picture of this guy?-Jared_

I was bombarded with different 'pictures' of a boy with long and short hair.

_That's my cousin. How did you guys get pictures of him?-Me_

_We didn't get pictures.-Seth_

_That boy is me.-Jacob._

My head whipped to where Jacob was standing. His wolf form were the mixed colors of red, brown, dark blonde, and something else I couldn't place.

_How come you never came to visit us? Mom was always wondering if you were every coming to see her. If couldn't come see us, you could've called us.-Me_

_Well excuse me for trying protect humanity from human drinking bloodsuckers!-Jacob_

_Yet when you weren't, you could've still called!-Me_

_I was also protecting Bella too!-Jacob_

I walked over to Jacob and layed into his doggy ass.

_Jacob Black. You will go and call my mother right after this or so help me you will be running with three legs! You got that mutt?-Me_

As I spoke, my voice grew with some sort of power that awoke deep inside me. Jacob fell to his stomach.

_Now, can some one tell me how to go back to my regular self. I really don't want to be like this all day.-Me_

_Catie, before you phase back, you should probably get some clothes.-Jared_

_Why?-Me_

_Well, when we phase back, we're...um...naked.-Embry_

_Oh.-Me_

I looked around for my clothes and found shreds of

_Edward, did Alice by any chance send me anything to wear?_

"Yeah. Here, take this and go behind a tree."

Edward handed me a wad of jet black cloth. I took it gingerly between my teeth and ran behind a tree.

_Catie, in order to phase back, you need to hink calm, warm, happy, thoughts.-Sam_

_Ok.-Me_

I placed the pile of clothes beside me. I closed my eyes and did what Sam told me to. When I opened my eyes, I could tell there was something different, but I didn't know what. I took the pile of black cloth beside me to find it was a black sundress. I put it on and walked back to where everybody else was. Giving Jacob the finger in the process. After a couple of minutes, Sam joined us in human form wearing shorts.

"Okay now that's over. What do I do next?" I asked.

"Try to not lose your temper. That's big one. Make sure you have back up clothes and shoes. If you feel your self getting angry, count to 10. If that doesn't work find a spot in the forest as fast as you can. Oh, you're also going to get a bigger appetite." He said.

"Cool."

After everything was sorted, every one went back to what they were doing previously. I walked with Carlisle into the hospital for my check-up.

**1 Hour later **

Rosalie, Alice, and I arrived at their house after the one hour shopping trip. I managed to find the exact same halter I wore before phasing into a giant dog. I also found this cute pair of diamond studded leather pants to go with my shirt. I had quickly hide that outfit in my room so Esme wouldn't find it. Speak of the devil...and she shall appear.

"Hello Catie. Did you have fun on your shopping trip with the girls?" She asked giving me a hug.

"Mmhm. I found this really cute leather crop jacket for Bella. A watch for Carlisle. A new Civil War book for Jasper. A new cd for Edward. A joke book for Emmett. A dress for Nessie. Some nail polish for Rosalie. Shoes for Alice. And I also have something for you."

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a locket shaped like a heart.

"Open it. You'll like what's on the inside." I said smiling.

When she opened it, a little hologram apeared. It was the first time Esme gave me a piggy-back ride when I was eight. It shifted to when Esme and I were baking a cake for Nessie's actual 16th birthday. The next thing it showed a message that said, 'I will love you for ever. Even when I'm no longer living. I love you momma!'

"So do you like it?" I asked.

She was speechless for a while.

"If you don't like it, I can g-"

I was smothered in a hug.

"Don't even finish that sentence. This is the most precious thing any one could have given me. Thank you _mia figlia_."

"What does that mean? I know it's Italian, but I can never figure out what Italians are saying." I said.

"It means 'my daughter.' I like to think of all of you kids as my own." She said with a smile on her face.

An idea popped into my head.

"I have and idea. Stay here."

I rushed up to bedroom, grabbed some beauty products (nail polish, make up, skin buffer, etc,) a hair brush, my straightner with the exchangible plates, curling rods, and a few movies. When I had all the stuff need, I headed back downstairs.

"I thought we could have a mother-daughter bonding time with a make-over and movies included."

"Sure. Sit down infront of the couch and I'll start on your hair."

While Esme was brushing my hair, every other sibling of mine joined us in the living room to watch a movie. I gave every one their gifts. Carlise's-I mean dad's-present was similar to Esme's-I mean mom's present. I thought he going to explode with happiness. Mom had to calm him down so Jasper didn't have to suffer.

About halfway into the movie, the sky started to lightning outside. This lightning was no ordinary type of lighting. It was as if some one was controlling it. I knew this lightning all too well.

"Impossible."

"What's impossible?" Dad asked.

"Ever hear of the Norse god of lighting?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I was 15, me and my birth mom went down to New Mexico for a while. We stayed in this little shabby, but friendly, town. Well during that time, I developed a liking for mythology. After about three weeks of staying there, something happened. I can't divulge certain detals, but I found out that Thor was real. We fell in love at first sight of each other. We dated a couple of months before he had to return to Asgard. Two weeks later, I recieved a letter from this Lady Sif person saying that Thor had been killed by a frost giant."

I walked bare foot outside and waited for Thor to make an appearence. Sure enough, a lightning bolt struck the ground, leaving Thor standing before me. He made a move to hug me, but I slapped him on the face.

"You idiot! For three years I thought you dead."

Thor pulled me into a hug, and I bawled my eyes out. He took my chin in his thumb and forefinger and lifted my head up until I met this brown eyes. They were swimming with regret and sorrow.

"Forgive my absence. I did not mean to worry you. I had to rebuild the bifrost. With the All Father gone, I had to take rein of Asgard."

"What happened to your father Thor?"

"He fell into his last and final Odin-sleep. Never to awake again."

"Oh Thor!"

I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug full of love and care. I pulled back a little and kissed Thor on the cheek. I let go of him and dragged him towards the house.

"Come on. There are some people I want you to meet."

I pulled him through the front door and into the living room. Every body was scattered around the room.

"Guys this is Thor. Thor these are Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper."

As I pointed to the individuals, they either said 'Hi' or waved. Thor bowed to them.

"It is my pleasure to meet the family my love has talked about."

"It's a pleasure to meet my sister's love interest. I'm Bella. Catie's half-sister." Bella said.

I sat back infront of mom and Thor sat beside me.

"Hey Carlisle, I need you to call Leah and tell her I won't be able to patrol anytime soon."

"Sure."

After the movie's and the make over, I was starting to feel tired. I stood up and stretched.

"I'm getting a little sleepy. Thor, are you getting tired as well or do you want to stay up a little longer?"

"I shall follow suit as you have my queen."

We said good night to others and retreated to my room that I had here. I was rummaging through my closet to find the pair of pajamas Thor used 3-years ago in New Mexico, when I felt his arms circle around my waist. I leaned back against his chest.

"My queen, what happened in my absence? You seem farther away than you ever have." He mumbled into my hair.

"I don't want to talk about it Thor." I said.

"But you seem deeply troubled by something."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped.

His arms slackened a little and I ran out of my room. I feel so horrable for snapping at him like that. I wasn't paying attention to where I ran so I ended up running through one of the glass windows. I tried grabbing the railing but missed by an inch. I fell three stories down. Luckily I fell in view of the living room and every body was still there. I screamed as loud as I could. Before I could even hit the ground, I felt a cold body slam in to me, then slam into the ground.

"Catie are you okay?" I heard Bella's voice ask.

"I think so."

I sat up, but hissed when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down to a shard of glass in my arm. I heard a low growl and looked up to find my sister's usual golden eyes were pitch black. I stood up and ran. There's only one way I could protect my self. I gritted my teeth and pulled out the glass. I ripped my shirt up, and made a tourniquet. Thank god I still had a tank top on under it. I heard a twig snapp behind. I whirled around in a defensive crouch to find Rosalie with her hands up.

"Easy there. I just came to see if you were alright."

She sniffed the air and looked at my arm. She sighed and walked forward.

"You're not hungry right?"

"No. I fed earlier today."

"Good."

"You're lucky you know."

"How?" I asked as she checked my arm.

"No body-not even Carlisle-knows that I have a medical degree. Five infact."

"Impressive."

She cleaned the blood off, stitched it shut, and put a new bandage around it. She helped me up and we walked back to the house. A thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Rosalie. If Bella's still at the house, who's watching Thor?"

Her eye widened at the thought. She slung me on her back and ran the rest of the way home. When we got there, Bella and Edward were out on the porch. Bella had a little blood on the corner of her mouth. Oh no. I dropped my self off of Rosalie's back and ran up to her.

"Please tell me Thor's alright."

Bella stiffened a little and looked like she was going to cry. I ran inside the house and up to my bedroom. Dad came out to greet me.

"Hi Catie. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Now let me see Thor."

He didn't budge.

"Dad, let me see him."

"I don't-"

"Carlisle. Just let her see him." Mom said.

He sighed and stepped aside. I cautiously walked inside. Alice, Jasper, Mom, Emmett, and Renesmee were standing in a circle around my bed.

"Alice?"

She looked at me and stepped aside. Thor was lying peacefully on the bed. His eye were closed.

"NO!"

I fell on my bed screaming. I burried my face in Thor's shoulder. I must've fell a sleep because some one was shaking my shoulder. I sleepily lifted my head to find Rosalie with a blanket, a couple pills and a bottle of water.

"Here. Carlisle wanted me to give you these. They're pills to help clear the headache you might have gotten from crying yourself to sleep."

I took the pills greatfully. She handed me the water bottle and I took a big gulp.

"Where is everybody?"

"Bella and Edward went on a little vacation. Renesmee's down in La Push. Carlisle's at work, Esme at the store getting some more food. Alice and Jasper went to hunt. It's just you, me, Emmett, and Thor."

"Rosalie, can you not talk about him like he's alive please."

"But he is. Listen to his heart."

I knew he was dead but I humored my aunt. I placed an ear over his heart and listened. Sure enough, I coud hear a rapid thuming sound coming from it.

"But how?"

"Bella managed to will herself to stop. She had left some venom behind and it started to change him. We all bit him to speed up the change."

"When does he wake up?"

"I think in five hours. At least that's what Alice said."

I stayed by Thor's side the rest of the day. When dad came home he checked Thor's vitals.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"He should wake any moment now."

He walked out of the room so I could have some privacy when Thor woke up. I held my breath when his heart stopped. His eyes fluttered open and he breathed for the first time as a vampire. I placed my hand on his arm to let him know that I was there. He flipped out of bed so fast that I woulde've missed it if I had blinked. I cautiously got off the bed.

"Thor, it's alright. It's just you and me in this room n-"

He flitted to my side and smashed my lips to his. When he did this, an electrical current ran through my whole body. When he pulled away, my lips were slightly swollen.


End file.
